


The Assassin + The Renegade

by Hawkes_Beginning0



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkes_Beginning0/pseuds/Hawkes_Beginning0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Coraline Shepard becomes a Renegade thug and is an rebellious teenager, and is desperate to try and win the heart of a mysterious figure that fought with her in an alleyway in Omega. He was mysterious, hot, quick and very dangerous. Little did Shepard know that she was being targeted by the future best assassin in the whole galaxy for training.</p><p>'I lead a dangerous life, Morinth. Dangerous boys fit right in.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin + The Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely an AU, and no one is guaranteed to hold the same role they did in the video games. :) Morinth, Samara's daughter, will be included in this a lot. This is an AU where Shepard is Renegade, hasn't become the Alliance commander (yet), and lives in Omega. Thane is going to be the same age as Shepard in this, just for the sake of both of them seeming 'innocent'. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

Year 2171 : Omega 

 

The voices that lingered in Shepard's head weren't necessarily bad, but they did become particularly annoying when trying to deal with important tasks. They weren't just any voices, they were  _the voices_ \- the voices that told her whether to go through something bad or good. So, in a way, she could call the voices her consensus; which did come in handy at times. Ever since she was little, Shepard was dependant on either swaying one way or the other, and that usually meant she either did the right thing or got in trouble. Being a good kid sounded like fun, but it didn't help you while growing up in the slums of Omega. It got you beat up and spit on, unappreciated and left to die. So, what other choice did she have other than to turn Renegade, and become the nightmare parents preached to their children to never grow up to be?

Shepard didn't mind, after all. She sort of liked being the bad girl in the slums of Omega, and she made a name for herself. Well, she wanted an even  _bigger_ name, but it wasn't one a lot of people appreciated. After all, she was just a simple teenage girl that wanted nothing but chaos and mischief; wanted to have fun every day, every minute and every  _second._ Shepard was trouble in all the right ways, but she wasn't crazy. There were parts of her no one dared to even pick at to try and swim in, because her demons would be there ready to greet them and drag them under. A mess she was; an unfinished art piece that stood bold and proud of being different. 

The 17 year old thug didn't have a lot of friends, yet she wished she could change that sometimes. The woman could be friendly if she tried to be, but that just wasn't her style. She didn't want to appear to be soft, especially to the ones that grew up with her and wanted to beat her to a pulp. Coraline Shepard wasn't a weak, at least that was what she wanted others to believe in. She had weaknesses and flaws that she continually worked on, but she wasn't completely heartless. The woman enjoyed music - _a lot_ -, and also enjoyed writing when she found the time to do so. 

Eyes like a hawk, lips that enticed you and then could bare back like a threatening animal, hair that was red and shiny under the sunlight but was also wild and in her face like a lion's mane; she wasn't innocent. In fact, she was the complete opposite, and she wanted you to know it. Sometimes, just sometimes, on a good day... You might just see the beast show her teeth in a cunning grin.

The queen of mischief, she didn't have time for anything else but to rule what little she had. 

 

* * *

 

The air that surrounded the underground way of the Omega Slums was almost unbearable, but the heat didn't bother Shepard as much as it used to. Usually on the weekends, the temperature would drop drastically, and then she could see her breath being chilled by the air that swallowed her whole. No matter the temperature of the apartment strip, Shepard seemed to wear the same thing everyday- partially because she was poor as hell and spent her time pickpocketing visitors or soldiers on shore leave. A dangerous move, but then again, she lived for the adrenaline of getting caught.

The red-head slowly rose from her slumber, making a pained grunt as she moved her back to align her spine. The mattress she slept on wasn't the best for her, but it was the best she could manage with her budget. The woman moved herself and hung her legs over the side of the bed, sighing deeply and pushing her messy hair out of her face. Smacking her lips a few times and swallowing the dry feeling away, she tiredly looked around her studio apartment room she claimed. Expel 10 posters covered her room, as well as a picture of Aria on the wall and a few darts in it that hung lazily in the far corner near the door. With a small smirk, Coraline Shepard pushed herself off of the creaky mattress and stretched, before heading over to the clustered kitchen area. 

Pushing a small stack of dirty plates to the side, she reached up and got a somewhat clean cloth from its hold on the wall. She ran it under warm water and then immediately pressed it to her face. She sighed in delight and then shuddered, before washing off the make up from the day before the best she could. Slapping the now wet cloth down against the side of the sink, Shepard hurried over to a hand mirror and picked it up. She grabbed a brush and tried her best to brush out her overly tangled, shoulder length red mane she was cursed with since she was little.

With a final sigh, she rubbed the back of her aching head and rests her cracked hand mirror on her bed. Shepard sighed softly, before going around the room and looking for a change of somewhat clean clothes. She slipped on a tan tank top that slightly hugged her curvy frame, then slipped on black cargo shorts that hung low around her waist with a loose black belt to match, and then slipped on old combat boots that had helped her greatly during fights. Getting up, she took in a deep breath and then walked out, pressing a button to open the automatic electronic door. She rubbed her wrists as she turned a corner, ignoring a Vorcha that was glaring at her from the shadows by the stairway to get out of the hell she lived in constantly. 

"Time to try and get breakfast," Shepard hummed softly to herself, feeling the burst of cool air as it hit her skin after finally arriving at the main docking level. She looked over and looked at the guards blocking the way of the Afterlife club, and with a curious bite of her bottom lip, she slid her way over. Rubbing her fingers together, she hid behind the stairway wall and peeked over, noticing that one of the guards was distracted by a tipsy human male trying to get in. The other was stern looking and refused to look away from the scenery he was placed in.

With a focused grunt, Shepard waited until the male started to get violent and had to be escorted away from the front entrance of the bar/club. Eyes narrowing, the woman slowly crawled over the wall and then slid down the other side of it so no one would see her. The other guard was too busy being occupied with the other people wanting to get open to notice the woman run through the automatic doors. She panted softly, running through the walkway that had couches on either side. People casually looked at her but didn't pay any mind to what she was doing, because they see her in there all the time, not having any clue she was a minor.

Once the red head was finally in, she was greeted by the vibration of a deep, dark bass. The vibrations ran throughout her body, cruising through her soul and touching every bit of her. With a satisfied sigh, Shepard walked around the dance floor and to the small bar area. The familiar bar tender, a friendly Turian she always saw, looked up from what he was doing, his fringe flaring slightly. A deep chuckled escaped his throat and then he motioned for her to crawl over the bar table. With a cheeky grin, the woman climbed over with ease and then sat down onto the ground besides the Turian and hummed with delight.

"I was worried that you got caught for once trying to sneak in," Broody murmured, his talons reaching out and grabbing a glass someone left on the bar. He cleaned it with ease with a cloth under soaking it with soapy water, and then he looked around before pouring some orange juice into the glass, "I'm pleased, though, that you made it." 

Broody was a nickname Shepard had given him ever since she was young, knowing him ever since she was dumped onto Omega by her parents. She didn't know his actual name, since Broody convinced her it was too hard for her to try and pronounce. Shepard used to be deadly afraid of Turians, but she admired their physic and the way they moved in combat. She never got in a fight with one, but she didn't want to despite her aggressive behavior most of the time. Broody had offered to take her in a long time ago, but the woman was convinced he was too busy for his own good to ever _really_ take care of her. Still, he was a great older brother figure to have. 

Shepard smiled up at the Turian, before taking the glass and murmured a thanks before eagerly taking down the most human substance she'd had in awhile. Orange Juice was her favorite thing in the whole galaxy, and it was hard to explain why. Coming from Earth wasn't necessarily easy when the Reapers attacked, especially when she was a young age; so it was nice to see something that came custom to Omega as well. It was merely a human drink, and it disgusted Broody and most of the people that came into the club, but he kept it around for the red head. 

"You should know me better than that, y'know. I'm not that easy to catch," Shepard hummed as she finished the juice, and then handed the glass up to the larger man- er, thing, "Do you have any food for me today?" The woman looked up at Broody with a soft pout, feeling her stomach rumble. She rest her hand on her stomach and mentally hushed it, before watching the Turian nod towards a client and hand them an alcoholic beverage. He then motioned to a wrapped up bag that could fit in the palm of her hand, and with a twinkling glance she quickly grabbed it and rested it on her lap. She opened it up and purred with delight as she looked over the berries that were somewhat expensive over at the Omega market.

"You're so great- I love galactic berries, and food, so much," Shepard groaned softly, quickly stuffing a few in her mouth. They melted against her tongue, and then she swallowed them. She leaned her head back against the bar and her eyes fluttered shut, the sweet/sour taste making her throat tickle. Broody spoiled her and it would suck to admit she didn't really deserve it, but he and Samara's daughter, an Asari Justicar, were the only ones who saw the soft spot of her. It was rare to see, but she didn't mind showing it to the two of them because she trusted them. Broody smirked by flaring his mouth plates slightly, and then he leaned back against the counter that had all the different kinds of taboo drinks lined up on it.

"Anything for you, of course," Broody teased, his green eyes narrowing as he looked over Shepard, and then his sub vocals hummed out, "Can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

Shepard looked up innocently with her large cat like eyes, finishing the last of her filling berries. Raising her eyebrow, she made a questionable grunt before sitting up to look up at him better, "Yeah? What's this favor you want me to do?" 

Broody reached behind him and pulled out a folded out piece of paper, and then handed it to her. The woman reached out and took it, shuddering when she accidentally grazed his cool, stone like talon. She unfolded it and then read what was plastered on the stained paper, before humming and she looked back up at the Turian with a soft smirk, "You want me to do your grocery shopping for you? I'm not good at this sort of thing, but I can do it." 

The woman crouched up and peeked over the counter, before Broody scoffed and then pulled out a bag with some money in it. He handed it to her, and with an astonished expression she quickly handed it back. Confused, the Turian man looked down at the money bag that was handed back to him. Eyeing her, he asked questionably, "Why did you give it back to me?"

Shepard chewed the inside of her lip before muttering in response, "Don't trust me with all of your money, Broody. I'm not to be trusted with that sort of thing. You're my only friend in this whole galaxy besides one other Asari, I don't want you to hate me because I was tempted to steal your money." 

With a soft sigh, Broody shook his head and then divided out the money he wanted her to use for groceries and the other stayed with him. Stuffing the other portion in his pocket, he then put the smaller amount into the bag and held it out for her once again. Shepard took it with ease no, and then tossed it up to catch it. She held it firmly in her delicate, pale hands before crawling over the bar counter once more, earning drunken glances from customers. 

"Thanks, I'll be back shortly." Shepard smiled over her shoulder as she began walking away. The Turian waved her off, a playful twinkle in his eye, and then he went back to bar tending the different galactic species. 

The redheaded woman slipped out of the automatic doors once more, climbing over the wall once more and jumped down. Looking around, she jogged out of sight until she was in an dark enough place to head out. Walking down the stairs, she glanced over and watched two Humans sitting in a corner and played cards. They looked gloomy and out of place, just because they were so much older and seemed to belong in a different place than the slums of Omega. Shepard shook off the degrading feeling she got looking at them, and then headed throughout the slums to reach her destination. 

Heading up the final staircase and to the cab station, she paid a small amount to get to the top floors where the merchants were. Feeling out of place, she tried to ignore the stares she got from higher class individuals that were disgusted by her presence. Her jaw clenched as two Salarians eyed her down as she walked past their booth, her hands clenching into fists as they started to snicker at her presence. She glanced at them, a daring gleam in her eye as she found herself beginning to turn in their direction. She couldn't help it, the urge to punch one of them in the mouth was strong and it was hard to ignore. Yet when she just stood there and allowed them to ridicule her more, Shepard took in a deep breath and then stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"What? Haven't you guys seen a human before?" Shepard spat, walking by the counter and shoving one of their computers off of the counter. With a surprised noise, one of the Salarian merchants scrambled the computer in his hands and accidentally dropped it. The other scowled at her, and she smirked smugly before looking over her counter and walked off. Damn Salarians and their cocky attitudes, but Shepard knew not all of them were like that; sort of how like not all humans were glorious and beings to be admired. The woman headed over to the booth with an Asari woman behind it, and she gave Shepard a timid smile.

"Hello there, human. Looking for anything in particular?"

Shepard looked up at the beautiful Asari woman, before resting the money onto the counter and then the list next to it, "Yes, uh... Just get me everything on this list, please." She watched the Asari eye curiously before shrugging and took the list, looking around the area behind her and finding the things that Shepard needed. Eventually, Shepard gathered up the groceries and paid the merchant, having some money left over. She thanked the woman before heading off and towards the slum once again with a defeated sigh. 

As Shepard walked through the slums to find a faster way up to the Afterlife club, she occasionally stopped to look around at her surroundings, feeling like someone or something was watching her. A shudder ran down her spine and she began to walk again, holding the items wrapped up in a bag close to her side. She jerked as she heard a faint crash, and she stopped instantly. Shepard bit her lip and with a curious hum, she looked around and then started to walk down an alley way that was lit by only a few floor lights. Biting her cheek, Shepard stopped in the opening up the dark walk way as she heard continuous ruckus stirring her curiosity.  Suddenly, the woman yelped and dropped her food as she heard someone begin to yell, and then she quickly hid in the shadows as she watched two figures seemingly dance in the darkness.

"P-Please! I'll t-tell you anything! Please, I have a wife and a daughter-," The voice was interrupted by a cool, dead voice that made goosebumps run along Shepard's skin, "Shut up. Tell me where I can find Mouse." 

Mouse? Who in the hell was named _Mouse_? 

"M-Mouse? He's just a kid, why would you be trying to find him?" The terrified male voice murmured curiously, a tremble escaping his lips as well. The other male seemed to do something to the other, because when Shepard heard a gurgling noise come from the darkness, she presumed the other was beginning to be choked. Shepard, with a growl, hurried through the darkness and yelled out, 

"Stop! Leave him alone, asshole! Do something better with your life and stop harassing people!" Shepard felt her blood boil, and she cracked her knuckles casually; prepared for a fight if necessary. There was silence, before the man was shoved towards her smaller frame. She grunted as she caught the man in her arms, not having enough time to squint and look over him before he screamed and ran away and back into the lit up area. Shepard breathed out softly, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness before taking a step forward. Suddenly, she screamed as she was swiftly slammed into the wall and pinned there by her neck. Her body trembled off of fear and adrenaline, and her lips parted to talk but she couldn't find the words to say.

The deadly figure gently gripped his hold on her delicate neck, before leaning in close to the woman he had pinned. Shepard let out a sharp breath finally, and she reached up and gripped at his wrist. With a pained moan, she grit her teeth together and tried to escape his grasp; which wasn't turning out so well. 

"You shouldn't had interfered during my interrogation. You don't know what you have just done," The strangers voice rumbled and his breath hit Shepard's cheek, smelling of cigarette smoke and mint- a weird combination, "You're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot."

"Well, why didn't you?" Shepard asked weakly, trying to slump down against the wall to make the grip on her neck more bearable. The man grew silent, before letting go of her and stepping away. The woman gasped for air and then slumped lower towards the floor, coughing and supplying air back into her lungs that she desperately needed. She glared at the shadow that started to pace in front of her, but strangely in a calm manner. He crouched down in front of her as she sat there, trying to cringe away from him the best she could. The man simply grunted before pulling out a flashlight and flicked it on. Shepard growled and tried to block out the bright light with her hand as he tried to look at her better. 

"Human, female. A teenager, I presume. I advise you stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt." The man's voice grumbled low in his throat, and Shepard found it upon herself to angrily slap the flashlight out of his hand. As it rolled away, she found it to be the perfect opportunity, but it scared her to do it. She pounced on him, baring her teeth and raising her fist to throw in a punch at his mysterious, darkened face. The male didn't make a sound as he collapsed onto the ground, but swiftly the tables turned and she was thrown off of him. 

"Who ARE you?! Let me SEE your face, you piece of shit!" Shepard snapped towards the darkness, twisting around as she swung her fists in the air. She wasn't hitting anything, but she was hopping that he'd try and get her and feel her fist hit him. Suddenly, her fist was grabbed and she was twisted around; letting out a sharp, pained yelp she collapsed onto one knee. Not being able to voice, her body trembled once more from pain and she tried to weakly pull away from him. The man chuckled softly, before kicking her onto the ground. Shepard grunted, her stomach hitting the ground and her nose gently grazing the cool ground. She nervously pushed herself back up, the wind still knocked out of her, and then she quickly got up to slam her foot into the stranger's stomach.

With a grunt, he stumbled back and took a quick moment to recover before blowing a final hit. He slammed his fist against her nose, knocking Shepard onto her ass, literally. She let out a pained groan as she laid there on the ground, her hand covering her bleeding nose and she tried not to press against it so hard. She watched as the figure took the flashlight and then walked over to her, looming over her figure. Shepard twisted around weakly, feeling the blood from her nose drip onto the ground beneath her. 

"My species finds it difficult to forget things, such as this for example. Pray we don't meet again,  _Human_." The figure stepped over the wounded woman on the ground and then disappeared into the shadows, like a beautiful mystery. As the woman lay there, she sighed deeply and punched the ground in disbelief. She got beat up by someone who had obvious experience, dropped her food and she got punched in the nose. 

Was she crazy for wanting a rematch?

* * *

 

 

"For fuck sakes, what happened to your face?! I send you to ONE place and you get BEAT UP!" 

Shepard was immediately scolded by Broody, who was flaring with anger and had her in his apartment in the nicer part of Omega. The woman's face flushed with embarrassment and she growled softly, being forced to sit on the bed as the alien in front of her gently touched her nose with a wet cloth. She hissed and in response, Broody flared out his fringe, which made her hold still in slight fear. He grumbled and started to clean her off, despite Shepard's stubborn stance.

"I was trying to take a shortcut, and some guy came out of nowhere and started interrogating someone else. The person being interrogated sounded really freaked out, but he didn't seem surprised. Sort of like they knew each other. I didn't like it; the guy who beat me up was choking him," Shepard bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms to her chest, eyes narrowing in spite. Broody looked over the woman, before rolling his eyes and then tilt her head back, making her press a cloth to her nose. Shepard watched the Turian the best she could and watched him walk off and wash his talons.

Broody turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms against his chest. He looked at the teenager with a stern glance, before sighing and asked, "Did you see what his face looked like at all by any chance?"

Shepard glared at Broody in response and huffed, before muttering, "No, jackass, I didn't. I was too busy getting my ass handed to me. He mentioned something about his species not forgetting things easily, so I take it he wasn't human. He moved me around like I was nothing, and that was thrilling but terrifying at the same time. I'd do it all over again." 

The woman let out an excited breath, before biting her lip and she lowered her hip, gently removing the cloth. She thought for a moment, and then she tossed the cloth towards Broody. The Turian easily caught it and then watched her as she stood up and tenderly touched her nose, wincing in the process. The woman sighed and then rubbed her arm, pursing her lips and then she looked down at her feet as she was once again in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Broody interrupted her thoughts, tilting his head. Shepard glanced up at him and then sighed, before a worried expression grew on her face and she rubbed the back of her neck. 

"I need to find out who that man was, and why he was looking for someone named Mouse. Does that name ring a bell?" Shepard murmured, looking over at the confused Turian. Broody tilted his head before shaking it, before pushing himself away from the counter and went to look out the window of his apartment bedroom. Shepard bit the inside of her cheek and then pushed her thick red hair back, before sighing deeply and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. 

"I'm going to try and lure him back to me in some strange way or form. Or I need to find this 'Mouse' guy. Do me a favor, leave some more of those berries behind the counter for me tomorrow?" Shepard gave the Turian a cheeky grin, and in response he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and then shooed her off. He gave a delightful chuckle, before nodding in approval.

"Yes, I will leave some for you. Don't get beat up again, okay?"

Shepard, looking over her shoulder, walking out of Broody's room with a smug grin. She nodded, but then she shrugged playfully, murmuring, "No promises."

* * *

 

(AUTHORS NOTE)

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS! I APPRECIATE ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT C: The reason why Thane is so douchey at first is because, remember, he is 17 and is going out on his own to do his assassin thing. He will get nicer when he grows older, but he just likes a challenge. For any of you who don't like smug Shepard, oh well. She'll also grow to be nicer and have less of an attitude, I promise. C:**


End file.
